One Shots: There to make your heart happy
by RandomFlashFangirl
Summary: One Shots, because love. And leave prompts in the comments, and i will try and do them, can be any ship, but westallen sorry.


**Hey guys, so I've decided to do some oneshots! They can be snowbarry, snowbert, any ship but westallen, and i do enjoy writing stories with Caitlin the most. The first one is mine and it's snowbarry, and I may write more original oneshots when they pop in mind. But most of them I'm hoping will be suggested by you, you give me the prompt I make the story. That kinda thing. But obviously I need the suggestions so please if you have any leave them below and I promise I will try to do my best to do them when I have time and if I think it has potential. Anyways on with oneshots!**

Caitlin smiled as she walked into CCPD there to help Barry and Julian with a meta case. It felt weird coming back, especially since the last time she set foot in that building was when Killer Fro- She shook her head trying to rid her of that thought as she exited the elevator and headed to Barry's lab. She started walking up the stairs when she thought she heard one of the cops talking about Killer Frost, it left her a little uneasy the more she thought about it. She walked up to the brown wooden door of Barry's lab, she knocked softly as she heard Barry say come in. She opened the door slowly and looked in seeing both Barry and Julian. She smiled as she walked into the lab shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," She said, a smile spreaded across her face. She walked further inside and looked around "Uh...so..the meta. What have we got about our fire friend?" Caitlin spoke trying to get started on work.

Julian walked up to Caitlin "Well he has the power of creating and controlling fire, but we already knew that," He spoke in his british accent. Caitlin laughed slightly. Suddenly she heard a loud knocking on the door. And someone yelling. It was muffled from their side of the door. Caitlin turned around backing up from the door, Barry came in front of her right as the cops on the other side of the door yelled something that sounded like Killer Frost. Caitlin's eyes widened hearing the name.

The door broke open, Caitlin hid behind Barry, as she saw the men with guns pointing around the room, then pointing near Barry and Caitlin who was standing behind Barry. Caitlin took a nervous breath. She threw her hands up and walked infront of Barry "Please, Don't shoot. I promise I won't hurt anyone," she said quietly. Barry reached for Caitlin but she pulled away "Last time I came here, I know I did something less then ideal, but believe me when I say I have no intention of hurting you, I have a power dampening necklace, I can't use my powers, nor do I want to. So please, put your guns away," Caitlin murmured quietly. She took a few steps closer to the cops and gently pulled the gun out of their hand. "Thank you," She spoke softly, Suddenly before she could even react or step away she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down at her stomach she saw blood and a knife going through her. She stumbled backwards into Barry's arms. The Darkness welcoming her with open arms.

She woke up hearing a soft voice singing. It was pulling her back into consciousness. Her eyes opened seeing Barry sitting next to her singing.

"Barry?" She mumbled softly. Barry looked up, "Hey, Cait," He murmured softly. Caitlin tried to sit up, but Barry quickly stood up and gently pushed her down. Caitlin being too tired didn't fight him. She sighed, looking around the room "What happened?" She asked tiredly.

"The detective tricked you. You were stabbed.." Barry explained. Caitlin sighed.

"Cait, you almost died," Barry said worriedly. "But I didn't," Caitlin murmured.

"But you could have," He said the worry still in his voice "I didn't, my heart is still beating, I'm still breathing," She said with a smile as she placed her hand on Barry's hand, tracing her thumb on his knuckles. She smiled softly, as she thought about his singing, a fond memory coming in mind.

 _"Summer lovin, had me a blast,"_ She sang softly " _Summer lovin, happened so fast,"_ She continued, she sighed, Smiling happily.

She looked up seeing Barry, " _Met a girl, crazy for me,"_ He started singing. _"Met a boy, cute as can be,"_ She sang "Summer _days, driftin away, to oh, oh those summer nights"_ They sang together.

Their foreheads meeting each others, They smiled as Barry's lips brushed against hers. Her cheeks warmed up and turned a rose colour.

In that moment, she knew everything would be ok.

 **I feel like the ending is kinda cheesy but oh well, _ Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and expect more one shots. And please, please leave prompts in the comments. I will try and do them.**


End file.
